1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to light switches and, more particularly, to cover plates for light switches.
2. Background Art
Wall switches and their cover plates are available in a range of sizes, types and designs. Typically, these switches are mounted onto walls for easy access to those electrical outlets, light fixtures and devices that are electrically connected to an electrical source. Mounting of switches is achieved by running power lines to utility boxes mounted to wall structures adjacent to the wall surface. The utility boxes house the switch assembly. The utility box usually has an open front face for front installation and wiring of the switch. Such boxes are then available for receiving electric switches, typically of the toggle type, whereby the switches are mechanically mounted to the box usually with screw and the switch is electrically wired to the power lines. The switch and utility box with its wires are then covered by a wall mounted cover plate that is often made of a hard plastic material that is ivory colored, with occasionally an optional dark brown or white in color, having two circular holes for locating two threaded screws or other more secure attachment means and a centrally located rectangular slot to accommodate a toggle bat. A major drawback to cover plates, however, has been the lack of security. The cover plates are easily removed or broken to thereby expose electrical wires. Once the electrical wires are exposed there is a risk of shock and a fire hazard is created. The cover plates can be broken by accident or can be broken intentionally.
Intentional breakage and removal of light switches has been an on-going problem in correctional institutions where inmates for whatever reason wish to gain access to electrical power. Whether the motivation is to harm another inmate, create a fire hazard, or simply access power for an electronic device, the results can be catastrophic. A cover design is needed to adequately secure the light switch and the electrical connections thereto.